Once an oil and gas well has been drilled and casings or other support structures have been placed downhole, such structures are perforated to allow the oil or gas to leave the reservoir and enter the wellbore. Perforations are often formed using explosive charges. These perforations may be formed in various types of wellbores, including those formed off-shore and on-shore and in reworks of an existing wellbore.